Shattered Lives and Broken Steel
by Deekan9814
Summary: The wasteland is a horrible place, it can shape you into someone great or beat you into submission, this is a tale of a Man's journey to discover where he belongs to set out and make something for himself, Join Jacob Connors a performer from Diamond city with a troubled past and an even troubled future ahead of him. -Rated T cause I need to cover myself in protection-
1. Chapter 1

Shattered lives and Broken Steel

Love, what is it? The feeling of Lust? Of longing? Of wanting? Or is it something more.. something hard to explain to pin down to even think of explaining something to just let happen. Or is it something that was meant to be broken, beaten and tossed aside when you sprawled yourself out to the one you deemed worthy of your affection?

These thoughts were all that were left inside of Jacob Connors mind.

"I.. Don't think of you like that Jacob.. I-I hope we can still be friends though.." these words flowed through the air and into his mind pounding against his head as he looked to the ground.

"Oh..N-no it's fine. Really don't sweat it heh" he slowly looked up his eye's focusing on the tan face of the girl in-front of him "I don't wanna ruin our friendship either."

Her name was Holly, she was small for her age, being 5'3 at the age of 23 didn't do her any favor's in the wasteland other than make her a smaller target but it also drew your eye's to her this is what caught Jacob's attention when he first saw her two year's ago.

Her outfit didn't help any either, ripped shorts exposed most of her leg's to the harsh weather her tan skin marred with dust and soot, the tank top she wore had whole's in it but he didn't care that she was dirty, that she hardly had enough cap's to buy food, heck he'd been buying her meal's for a good three month's now.

But that's probably the problem huh? Sure she knew him long before this but no one want's to be indebted to anyone in the Commonwealth do they? Especially to people who could make money but couldn't defend themselves.

See Jacob Connors was a performer new to the Great green jewel, hired by the Bobrov Brother's to "Entertain" their patron's, he was a singer.. new to the Commonwealth and the region, he's been traveling a while after his life fell apart around ten year's ago, but that doesn't matter now.. no what matter's now is the girl in front of him and his subsequent rejection.

He looked into her eye's as she smiled brightly at him.

"Phew I'm relieved you feel that way, so uh.. I'll see you around right?" her words didn't sooth him they only hurt the more he listened.

"Yeah... see you I uh.. I gotta go.." he smiled half heartedly to her and turned around and left the noodle stand looking around at the bustling city before him and started walking towards the Dugout inn.

His mind swam with thought's of anger, sadness but most of all, loneliness.

He sighed as he reached the inn, twisting the handle of the orange metal door and pulling it open and stepping inside to the smoke and booze filled atmosphere that he has grown to love.

He walked down the hallway and up too the counter of the bar and leaned against it and sighed heavily garnering the attention of Vadim.

"Ahh I take it the plan didn't work out? To bad, you two would've been cute" He was loud as he spoke his heavy accent carrying throughout the room.

"Yeah yeah... Keep it up Vadim and you'll lose the entertainment, you know half these ladies are here for me." Jacob smiled a bit as he looked up at Vadim "Besides It's probably for the best..."

"The best? Connors you confuse me how is you being rejected for the best? Your good guy! You deserve to be happy!" the bar owner smiled widely as he picked up and glass and a washcloth and began whipping it down.

Jacob chuckled a bit as he looked up at a mirror behind the counter and he looked at himself his Caucasian skin complemented his ginger hair, his piercing blue eye's looked back at him and his combed hair he was big sure around 6'1 and well built for his age weighing around 200lbs but with all that muscle he didn't know how to use it at all, he's never experienced life, not really gun fight's and surviving the wasteland take priority over love and happiness here, it always will, or will it?

"Pah you know what you need friend? You need new gig! I already set something up at vault 81, Took me forever to set this up and I was going to use it to take my Moonshine there and trade but! I think I can send you with my good's to sell and perform for them! What you say? Good Idea huh?" Vadim looked happy as he spoke his eye's glistened whenever he got a new idea or a plot but no one ever seemed to be able to say no to him oddly enough.

"I don't know Vadim... I haven't really been outside the gate's in a while.." Jacob rubbed his hand in his hair and looked down lost in the wood of the counter.

"You headed to vault 81?" Before Vadim could respond a voice picked up next to them and they both turned to look at who spoke, to find a girl sitting on a stool turned to them a smile on her dirt covered face her green eye's lingered on Jacob hungrily for a moment before she turned to Vadim her pixie cut hair was matted and dirty hiding the actual color of it, Brown? Black? Jacob didn't know but dang was she cute.

"I can take em there for ya for a fee of course 100 caps up front." she smiled a bit her tan skin crinkling around her lips as if she hadn't done this in a while. Her outfit twisted with her metal armor over road leather's.

"Sure! Jacob could use the company be gentle though he's a big softie under all that muscle." Vadim pulled out a bag of cap's opened it up and looked inside quickly counting them off before tossing it to her who in turn caught it with a beam and stood up grabbing her bolt action rifle resting on the ground next to her she swiftly turned to Jacob and looked him over noticing his clean blue suit before chuckling.

"You should probably find a better outfit than that eh? Oh and grab a gun if you want. I'll be outside near the gate waiting for you when you are done hurry up now!" She turned away and began walking down the hall exiting the building.

"Why is it the pretty one's alway's want to "Escort" You Jacob eh?" Vadim smiled widely as the 26 year old man turned from the counter and headed to his room in the inn to go change and grab a gun.

 _ **A/N: H-hello! I'm new here and this is my story, I'm happy that you have taken the time to read! please feel free to leave a review and follow the story for new updates! Also disclaimer time! I do not own fallout or any character that BGS has made and used! I only own my characters aka Jacob Connors, Holly and our mysterious "Escort" Who will be named next chapter! Also if you wanna send in an OC that you wanna see featured in the story for a Cameo or something let me know and we can work out the details in privat. ~Deekan9814**_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Trust is easily given but once that bond is gone, it's nearly impossible to fix, the pain of the betrayal will be there for a short while but that will eventually fade away, the doubt? The fear of letting people in again? That's permanent.~Unknown

* * *

Jacob yawned as he stepped out of the inn dressed in a colonial duster that he scavenged from a museum awhile back ago on his back was a bolt action hunting rifle, nothing fancy added to it just a simple rifle that he bought two week's ago out of pure want, who would've thought he'd be putting it to use now of all time's. He also had a case of moonshine in both of his hands which he nearly dropped when a voice called out to him.

"Where are you off to Jacob? I thought you where about to..go.." The voice came from the table on the patio the person who spoke? Holly. She looked confused at first but mostly worried her brown eye's glued to him in anticipation as she moved he a strand of her long black hair out from in front of her face and tucked it behind her right ear.

"I..I'm heading to Vault 81, Vadim set up some kind of trade agreement or something with em, I'm also supposed to perform or something, set an example or something.. you know how those guys are." he smiled at her kinda bitter sweetly though as he began to walk forward heading towards the entrance to the city.

"Oh! Really? C-can I come? I need to head out that way anyway today since it's close to my next scavenging trip!" she jumped up and bounced over to him standing beside him as he walked forward, he shook his head sighing as they walked buy the meat stand and turned left heading up the path towards the entrance.

"You sure? Could be dangerous you know of the rumor's about the area near there.." he looked up the stairs and spotted the girl with the metal armor and pixie cut hair, she smiled softly to him before looking at the girl and raising a brow.

"What you bringing a friend?" the un-named girl called from above as Jacob chuckled in response, Holly on the other hand looked confused to see another girl talking to them.

"Um... Who is this?" Holly said this unconsciously but it was still said non the less.

"This is my Escort to the Vault, Vadim hired her on a whim, crazy I know but you know Vadim, he's always rushing into thing's." he smiled at holly before stopping at the hallway leading outside the city looking back at Holly "You can come if you want, I won't stop ya, you're your own lady after all."

Holly stuck out her tongue at the big performer before looking to the merc and extending a hand to her.

"Name's Holly, pleasure to meet you miss?" The merc looked at her hand cautiously before taking it in her own hand and shaking it before giving a response.

"Faze at least that's what my mate's call me back at hideout, I take it you'll be joining us?" She looked at the girl from head to toe summing up her worth in a matter of seconds before speaking again "I don't want anyone slowing us down so you better know what you're doing little miss." she turned away from Holly before the insulted girl could make a comeback and began following Jacob who at this point started walking away from them both and outside into the commonwealth.

"For your information "Faze" I do know what I'm doing in-fact I head outside the city more than Jacob here." Holly humphed and began to follow behind folding her arm's in annoyance.

"Holly be nice to the nice Mercenary, she's helping us out for hardly any caps at all." Jacob looked back over his shoulder and smiled at them both before looking forward again.

They all fell silent after that walking down and out of the city and into the glowing sun this is when Faze took point leading the group to the right passing under the makeshift guard post's until they reached a fork in the road one leading to Cambridge the other to the left past some blown out building's filled with gore bag's and dead supermutant's that were recently killed by the Diamond security force.

"We'll go this way it'll cut our travel time down in half we'll be there in around 30 maybe 40 minutes." Faze slowly pulled off a .44 magnum that was strapped to her hip and lifted it up and readied it for anything that may hop out and try to attack them.

Holly looked at her then reached for a switch blade that was tucked in her pocket only for Jacob to walk over to her and hand out the box of moonshine.

"You should hold this for now, we need more gun's, thanks for the thought though but I doubt your knife will be much help here." he smiled down at her as she stopped reaching for her knife and accepted the box with a scowl.

"Yeah... well.. whatever.." Jacob frowned at her as he turned around and began following Faze again un-slinging his rifle and gripping it firmly in his hands and he began looking around.

"You know.. Jacob.. I'm sorry for this morning.. maybe I rushed my response.. I just..."

"Shh... be quiet.." Faze lifted her hand up in a balled fist and crouched down next to a blown out car in the middle of the street Jacob and Holly followed suit.

"What's wrong Faze? I don't see anything.." Jacob looked around them peering into the blown out window's then glancing at Faze as the girl with the pixie cut glanced back at him and gave him a cocky smirk before flinging her hand down and dashing off to the right diving into an allyway as all hell broke lose.

Holly was right.. She played Him..

 _ **A/N Hey! Guys! Deekan here again! So I bet you all saw that coming huh? or maybe not I don't know, anyway I'm still interested in hearing what you all think of my story thus far, also I'm still interested in taking OC's to be featured in my story :) Anyway pleas Leave a review if you want to! It helps me want to continue, it will also help me figure out what I need to work on and or expand upon also don't worry the chapter's will get longer these are in more of a pro-log state at the moment.**_


End file.
